Descriptions of Elements
The twelve astrology signs are grouped into four essential elements to which life would not be possible without. They are air, fire, water and earth. Each of these four elements has characteristics independent to each that the twelve astrology signs are based upon. The symbolism is so exact that the element that your astrology sign lies under greatly influences your personality traits and your characteristics. All of the elements must work in sync with each other so that one does not get out of control, they have to co-exist peacefully in order to sustain a balance in life. That is what astrology signs are about, balancing yourself and others in the game of life. Fire Signs - Aries, Leo, Sagittarius Fire can do good, like cooking food to eat and keeping us warm or it can do great harm, like burning a house down. Fire is a combustible, unpredictable element, a chemical reaction that can go off easily and quickly go from a small flame to a raging fire. Fire astrology signs can ignite easily too, they are very temperamental however if managed properly, they can be very beneficial. In fact, fire signs must be managed and under control in order to be of benefit. Fire signs can be emotionally volatile yet they are very passionate. Fire can change it's course at an instant, those born under fire astrology signs are very dynamic and like the fire spreading, are the first to set out into the unknown and take initiative with adventurous enthusiasm. Fire is not a physical thing, it is quite mystical and fire astrology sign people apprehend the world through their intuition, they trust their gut instinct (or they should anyway) because it rarely ever leads them wrong. Fire people have a strong sense of self just like fire which has no regard over anything in it's path, fire people are quite self centered but they are moving so fast that they never get stuck on themselves, the fire needs to spread and explore. Fire people are impulsive and just like fire spreading, often leap before they look. Aries Aries is the first fire sign which means that it's dynamic and temperamental qualities are heightened. Aries astrology represents fire in it's most pure form, being the most active, interested in everything and adventurous, like a small fire that has just been ignited in a fireplace full of kindling. This is where and how Aries childlike qualities and raw enthusiasm originate. Leo Leo is the middle fire sign, Leo always has to be in the middle, like the sun which happens to be Leo's astrology symbol. Leo loves to be the center of attention and this is where they perform and feel the best. Like the sun, Leo is stable and radiant and helps to keep others under control. Leo is steady, dependable, grand and makes it's presence known. Sagittarius Sagittarius As the final fire astrology sign, Sagittarius leans toward the philosophical, the bottom part of the fire that is mystical and out of reach. Sagittarius is idealistic and creative, the fire energy of Sagittarius astrology is geared towards higher ideals and philosophical, wandering pursuits. Sagittarius is the most gentle of the three fire astrology signs, symbolic of fire slowly going out as it nears it's end. Water Signs - Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces Water can be refreshing, like a cool stream or it can be dark and mysterious like the depths of the ocean. Water that is contained is easy to deal with, like swimming pool, water that is un-contained and out of control can do great damage, like a flood. Water signs represent the intuition and emotional aspects because it flows and it's liquid or it could be solid like ice, it can evaporate into air and turn into clouds. Water is complex and a paradox it is everywhere and can be almost anything. Water signs are the most emotional of all signs, they flow down deep and search out crevasses and cracks to explore, symbolic of the unknown emotions of the human psyche. Not only is water is essential to life and covers the whole globe, but water makes up the largest percentage of all living things. Since water is found in everything everywhere, water sign people have a knack for dealing with others, they can see into other people, they understand the motives and needs of other people and to sum it all up, they are borderline psychic and the most in-tune with others. This makes them empathetic, caring and helpful but they are over sensitive and can be easily hurt by others who do not acknowledge the sacrifices that have been made and how deeply involved they really are. Cancer Cancer sign is the first water sign and represents water in it's most basic form. Cancer is genuine, concerned with others, nurturing and the most helpful. When unleashed however, like a river that spills it's banks, Cancer can be very aggressive when the need to defend themselves or someone they love. Scorpio Scorpio represents the power that water potentially has. If not properly contained, it can continuously wreak havoc on everything in it's path. Scorpio is full of energy and intensity and is similar to a raging river. Scorpio needs control and has to be under self control, all the energy has to be harnessed to be effective, like putting a hydroelectric dam on the raging river. It provides power and light to cities and protects farmers fields from flooding. Pisces The final water sign is represented by the small creek, by piling up a handful of dirt, you can make it flow another direction, when it rains, it can flow north when it normally flows south because it is overtaken by the rainwater. Pisces is overly flexible and too adaptable. Pisces is very charming, inspirational and mystical, also like the beautiful creek that which artists paint pictures. It is calming and the sound can put you to sleep and mystify you. Pisces is the most spiritual of all the zodiac signs. Earth Signs - Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn Earth is real, you can see it, hold it, smell it. Suitably so, earth signs are very "down to earth" and real. Earth is the foundation on which everything is built. Earth people are solid and stable and composed of many different parts, they are multi faceted people, like the many mineral compounds that make the earth. There is nothing wishy-washy about these people, they do not have their head in the clouds, They are dependable, you know they will always be there and they are stable. Most of the time anyway, more stable then the other elements. Earth does not change. It stays there and allows whatever is growing to continue to grow and progress. Earth people are not fond of change, they like stability and regular life that can grow upon and develop. Why start something new if what is already there is fine? Earth people are the most materialistic and possessive of all astrology zodiac elements. Earth people are also concerned with what's on the surface and never really dig deep to get to the bottom of it, they are happy with what's on the surface. Taurus The first earth sign, Taurus is the most stable and the strongest. Taurus are known for their stubborn nature and their unwillingness to change. Taurus is earthly sensual and wants harmony and happiness, creating it by their surroundings, holding tight to the people and the things in their life. They have a solid foundation and help other to build theirs too, they are dependable, nurturing and wise. Virgo The middle sign is represented by the middle of earth, not quite on the surface and not quite deep down either. Stuck in the middle and indecisive. Virgo lives in their own world on a earthly-mental plane. They observe and think with quick analytical precision, and are flexible, helpful and stable. Virgo is the least physical of the earth signs. Capricorn Represented by the lower earth, Capricorn is the earth in it's most basic and purest form. Just like the pure earth is made up of various elements, Capricorn has many sides and takes interest in everything from materialistic possessions to solid to being a powerful status symbol. Sort of like the depths of the earth, Capricorn is mysterious and deep. They can be dark, not in a malicious sense, but in a depressed sort of way since they are very conservative and have a difficult time with pleasure since they are so concerned and involved in their work and the more serious aspects of life. Air Signs - Gemini, Libra, Aquarius Air is the element that you cannot touch or see, but it can be mysteriously contained, like blowing up a balloon. When it is contained in this way, it somehow escapes or gets stale. Air people are free and cannot be contained or this same thing will happen to them. Air is uncertain and unpredictable, it can spawn a horrendous thunderstorm with violent winds and the pressure drops and raises by the minute. Air sign people are elusive in this way, they are unpredictable and eccentric. Air is the most necessary element, being necessary to fire, earth and water. Air people live in their mind. They are caught up in their thoughts which take them high to new levels where no other element can reach, like the upper atmosphere. Here they can formulate theories, solve problems clearly and see the world below. Air people are said to be out of touch with reality, but they are also very advanced in thinking. They are very mental oriented people having a knack for intelligence but also lacking emotional depth. Gemini The first air sign, Gemini is the most flighty, like the wind that forms a dust devil, picking up debris, swirling with it and then letting it go, exploring off to another region. When forced to slow down, it cannot for long and does not know what to do, marked by the known Gemini trait of indecisiveness. Gemini never feels complete and the Gemini, the sign of duality is always on the search for something, trying to find that one person or thing that will complete them. Gemini is the sign of communication, they want to know everybody and everything, like the wind that flows forever along the land, surrounding every nook possible on the way. Libra Libra is represented by air, not moving but the air that circulates slowly that we need to breathe. Bringing harmony, life and balance to the world. Libra wans to be peaceful and essential to the lives of everyone they touch, just like air. Libra wants to form relationships of balance, I give you air, you give me life. This is how important relationships are top the Libra sign. Aquarius Aquarius is the last and the highest air element. Aquarius is the powerful force that makes the world go around, like the jet stream. It has the power to change areas and it does, Aquarius is the sign of change and originality. Aquarius seeks understanding and knocking down of barriers, like the jet stream that circulates air from one corner of the world to the other essentially uniting everyone and everything. Aquarius is very unpredictable and erratic, seeking the truth from way up above the rest of the world, Aquarius is the most advanced thinker of the zodiac, like the jet stream is the highest above. Aquarius is concerned with advancing civilization and the future of mankind. Trivia *The girls' zodiac signs were picked based on this. *Chloe was previously a Pisces, but Emily later changed her to a Cancer because the description suited her better, and her birthday would be closer to the others'.